jazzjackrabbitfandomcom-20200213-history
Devan Shell
Devan Shell is the main antagonist from the Jazz Jackrabbit series. He is Jazz Jackrabbit's archenemy and leader of the Turtle Terrorists. History Jazz Jackrabbit In Jazz Jackrabbit, Devan first becomes known when he kidnaps Carrotus‘ princess Eva Earlong and plans to trade her for the king’s crown. When Jazz begins his adventure to save the princess, Devan becomes more offensive and creates the Supercopy-2000, a cloning machine used by Devan to support his terrorist army. With it he also creates several mutants, including Jazz Jackrabbit‘s evil clone. In the end of the game, when Jazz destroys Twin Mega Battleships traveling to the Milky Way Galaxy and saves Eva Earlong he is seen disguised as a taxi driver in the space taxi Jazz and Eva are catching. Jazz Jackrabbit 2 Eventually, in Jazz Jackrabbit 2 he returns to go back in time using the Diamondus Gem stolen from Eva’s wedding ring. His plan is to warp to a time before rabbits appeared on Carrotus and change history so Jazz and his brother Spaz Jackrabbit will never be born. Jazz and Spaz once again destroys his plans beating Devan’s demon form and retrieving the gem back by blowing up his time machine, with Devan inside. Devan is then crushed under a big piece of rock as his head pokes up from a pile of rubble. Jazz Jackrabbit 3 Had Jazz Jackrabbit 3 been released, Devan would kidnap Jazz and Eva's children and take them into an alternate universe using the Jazz 2 Time Machine, now converted into a Dimensional Machine. Appearance and Personality Devan appears as a green turtle of average height with a purple-colored shell. He walks on two legs and sports oversized glasses which gives him a "nerdy" look. He is a genius scientist who is shown to have a huge ego, surrounding himself with morons. Boss Fights Although some boss enemies are Devan's goons, Devan Shell himself is sometimes fought as a boss in the games. Devan is not actually a final boss in the original Jazz Jackrabbit, but he does appear at the end of Episode C. The events in Episode C however take place before Episode 6. Jazz Jackrabbit * Turtle Terror: Devan pilots the Hover Car * Ballistic Bunny: Devan rides the Ostrich Steed * Rabbit's Revenge: Devan pilots the Quake Tank * Turtle Soup: Devan, alongside a Schwarzenguard securing Eva, appears standing on a platform controlling the Enemy Spawner * Wild Wabbit: Devan controls the Orbmarine Jazz Jackrabbit 2 Devan Shell is fought at the end of the Damnation level as the fake final boss in the game. Not piloting any kind of machine, this time Devan fights by himself. He will run left and right, often stopping to shoot a plasma bolt from his gun and moving again. If the player jumps on one of the platforms in the arena Devan will also jump on them to follow the player. Once his energy is depleted Devan will morph into Devil Devan for the final fight. You can get some free hits on Devan when the fight starts, as when he teleports on the arena he will stand still for two seconds before starting to move. Gallery DevanShell2.jpg DevanMugshot.png The Final Clash.png DevanEp2.png DevanComic1.jpg DevanComic2.jpg DevanComic3.jpg DevanShell1.gif DevanShell2.gif Standing.gif|Standing Falling.gif|Falling Animation (unused) Losing His Gun.gif|Losing His Gun (unused) Spinning.gif|Spinning (unused) anim0044.gif anim0045.gif anim0046.gif anim0047.gif anim0048.gif anim0049.gif anim0050.gif anim0051.gif anim0052.gif anim0053.gif anim0054.gif anim0055.gif anim0056.gif anim0057.gif anim0058.gif Devan Robot.gif Anim0266.gif anim0264.gif anim026555.gif anim0281.gif|Devan's Gun Devan Projectile.gif Trivia * Devan Shell's role in the games is very similar to that of Dr. Robotnik in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. * The boss fight in JJ2 has quite a few unused animations, including ones for Devan losing his gun and falling down.